Fenix
by Yen Lyz
Summary: Sabes por que Polonia es considerado el Fenix de Europa?, porque a pesar de todo ha logrado renacer de las cenizas, jamás entenderemos todo lo que sufrió [historico/ficción] 70 años de la liberación del campo de concentración de Auschwitz (1945-2015) "Para nunca olvidar...ni repetirse"


Cracovia, Polonia

Era un día soleado aunque con un poco de frío, pues el invierno estaba llegando a su fín, la ocasión perfecta para dormir excepto para...

-Vamos apurate! Liet me llamó y me dijo que ya había llegado- mientras empujaba a su superior a la puerta, el polaco vestia un smokin blanco con una blusa roja

-CALMATE POLONIA!-

-no!-

-acaso vas a hacer esto todos los años? Pareces un masoquista- en eso el polaco lo detiene y lo mira

-solo han sido 70 años-

-solo...¡¿SOLO?!- se había desesperado

-tu solo eres un humano, no lo entiendes...tu sabes porque muchos me conocen como Fenix

El superior niega

-porque a pesar de todo siempre me supero y me levanto, siempre resurjo entre las cenizas como el ave Fenix...hasta que la última persona conozca todo lo que sufrí, jamás dejaré de ir. Ahora vámonos, ya llegaron casi todos- ambos salen de la puerta, les esperaba una hora larga de recorrido.

ya habia pasado practicamente 40 minutos cuando llegaron al último pueblo para llegar a su destino, Oswiecim.

-Polonia,te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿estas seguro?

-que si!- asustando al superior -tu solo eres un mortal que no ha vivido todo lo que sufre un país, continuamos-

-entendido...- en verdad estaba preocupado por su país,cada vez que iba a ese lugar se ponía a llorar, la ventaja es que Lituania estaría ahi para consolarlo.

Se adentra a una especie de bosque en el cual hay una via ferrea, ambos, en especial Polonia siente un escalofrío al ver la puerta de la muerte desde el carro, habían llegado a Auschwitz. El lugar estaba un poco solo ya que no estaba abierto al público, al llegar a la zona de parqueo se ve que esta Lituania esperandolo y Polonia se baja de inmediato

-Liet!- corre a abrazarlo

-hola Polska* -le corresponde- pense que no vendrías

-cada año me da miedo de venir aqui- con tristeza - aunque igual esto me lo recuerda todos los días- se remanga la manga izquierda revelando que en su piel tenia un tatuaje

00001

Al verlo Lituania lo abraza, sabía lo duro que era para el.

-Gu...Guten Morguen* Polonia- lo saluda alguien por detras y ambos voltean

-hola...Alemania- sonrie tristemente y se abrazan, aunque Alemania tiene un poco más de cuidado ya que el alemán tenía varios ramos de flores -ya llegó Israel?-

-debe estar por lle...-pero unos gritos lo interrumpen -ya llegó-

En efectiva Israel era el que estaba gritando, tenía ganas de asesinar al alemán por todo lo que le había hecho, por lo cual entre Hungría, Palestina y otros paises tuvieron que contenerlo para que no golpeara al alemán...como el año pasado.

-SUELTENME QUE VOY A MATAR AL ALEMÁN!-

-CONTROLATE ISRAEL, QUE EL NO TE VA A HACER NADA!- le gritó Hungria mientras lo detenía

-CLARO QUE SI...Y POR QUE RAYOS ITALIA ESTA ESCONDIDO DETRÁS DE TI?!- en efectiva Italia estaba escondido atrás de Hungría por el miedo que le generaba el israelita

aunque después de 15 minutos y muchos problemas lograron controlarlo y comenzar con la ceremonia

Era una ceremonia formal, en que estaban en primera fila Polonia, Alemania e Israel con sus superiores, luego se encontraban varios sobrevivientes de varios paises del mundo y se encontraban varios paises con sus superiores

-oye Alemania-

-que sucede Israel-

-tengo muchas ganas de matarte en este momento, e incluso te go un arma aqui mismo- asustando un poco al aleman -pero...se que pasaste lo mismo que tu así que...hagamos una tregua- el alemán asiente

La ceremonia termina, se había realizado afuera del lugar, era hora de entrar...todos estaban con un escalofrio eterno, así que las 3 naciones se abrazaron de los hombros, tomaron aire y entraron al lugar, primero a las tumbas donde Israel dejó un ramo de flores, luego al pabellón de los fusilados donde Alemania dejó otro ramo pero faltaba un lugar

-es necesario? - pregunto el polaco

Los otros 2 asiente

-vamos Polonia, eso te recuerda por que eres el ave Fenix-

-porque siempre renaces de las cenizas-

-gracias Alemania, Israel...vamos- entran al último lugar

Las cámaras de gas

Al ver el lugar intentaron no llorar, pero les recordaba como murieron 1 millon de personas solo en ese lugar de las centenares que había en Europa

-que jamás se repita- dijo Polonia antes de poner el ramo de flores y darse la bendición

-jamás volverá a ocurrir-

-nunca más- dijo Israel y los 3 se abrazaron bajo una sombra de dolor y esperanza

27 Enero

Día de la liberación del campo de concentración de Auschwitz

Dia de la memoria de las victimas del Holocausto

1945-2015

"y yo resurgiré como el Ave Fenix" -Polonia

*Polska: Polonia en polaco

*Guten Morguen: Buenos días en alemán

*Oswiecim y Auschwitz es la misma palabra, en polaco y alemán respectivamente


End file.
